


stay and we can fix this

by MacBeka



Category: X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types, X-Men: Apocalypse (2016) - Fandom
Genre: Erik decides to stay, Erik is a good man, Erik needs a hug, Erik's family, M/M, Might Add More, Post-X-Men: Apocalypse (2016), Rated T for language, Specifically some E stuff, X-Men: Apocalypse Spoilers, X-Men: Apocalypse compliant, bonding over chess, like the nerds they are, we'll see
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-29
Updated: 2016-05-29
Packaged: 2018-07-11 01:13:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7019290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MacBeka/pseuds/MacBeka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erik decides to stay after he helped nearly bring about the end of the world. There is no place for him out in the world, but Charles will always be happy to welcome his friend back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	stay and we can fix this

**Author's Note:**

> I have literally just got back from the cinema and it's now about 1 AM so this is probably shit. There was so planning or plot before I sat down to write this XD soooo... Enjoy!

Charles Xavier was a simple man despite his lavish upbringing. Perhaps that was why he invited Raven in all those years ago. He smiled fondly at the memory, letting his fingertips play over the controls of his wheelchair. He was still as in awe of Raven's abilities now as he was then. Since D.C., she'd become a different woman entirely. He could only imagine how it felt to hide the natural form that she'd become so proud of, and all because she'd become a hero to the next generation of mutants. Charles was the professor that his students looked up to, but what Raven dealt with was different. Without delving into her mind, he would never know, and he'd promised her he wouldn't do that to her. 

Looking up in the large mirror that hung on the wall in his office, Charles sighed. It still shocked him every time he saw his bald head. He'd liked his hair, had taken pride in his appearance. There was a knock at the door that had Charles plastering a smile on his face as he turned the wheelchair to face the door. 

"What can I-- Erik?" he said, unable to mask the surprise in his voice. The man himself smiled almost shyly and shuffled a little further into the office. "I had thought... I didn't think you would stay."

"Perhaps not _stay_ ," Erik said softly, "but... for now. I wished to speak with you."

"Of course, my friend," Charles said with a genuine smile, coming around from behind the desk. He didn't miss the spark of emotion that ran over Erik's face. "Come and sit with me."

Erik seemed hesitant but he came over to sit in one of the chairs that faced the desk, the door shutting behind him on its own.

"You seem to be becoming more comfortable with your powers," Charles remarked. 

"Yes, it is... odd. After so long hiding, to suddenly be able to use them as I wish, it feels... different," Erik said lamely, pain crossing his expression and flashing so brightly in his mind that Charles could feel it without even trying. 

"I am sorry, Erik, if there's anything I can do to--"

Erik held a hand up to stop Charles. "Just... don't, Charles. Please. It's been a long week and I need... normality. I need you."

"Of course. Would you like to play chess, for old time's sake?" Charles offered, gesturing to the board on the table across the room. 

"You still play? I'm surprised you can find a worthy opponent," Erik said, trying at humour, standing when Charles began to wheel over to the board, chuckling softly. 

"Not often. Hank can't sit still long enough to play and Jean doesn't enjoy the game."

Erik sat in the armchair that had been his so long ago. Charles watched as Erik took a moment to stroke along the arms, settling into the chair. They started to play in silence, Charles leaning forward to move his pieces while Erik simply sat back, his pieces moving on their own. 

"I'm sorry," Erik eventually said quietly as he sat back from taking one of Charles' pawns. 

"For what?" Charles asked, blinking in surprise. 

The laugh that escaped from Erik was harsh and mirthless. "Everything. Your legs. That's my fault. If I hadn't... If I'd just-- If..."

"Erik, it's--"

"Don't say it's okay, Charles," Erik sighed, rubbing at his forehead. "It's not okay. You can't fucking _walk_ because of me. And I left you, on the beach in Cuba. I'm sorry. If I'd stayed, I could have... You might have--"

"There's no point lingering on 'what if's or 'maybe's, Erik," Charles said softly, reaching over to rest a hand on the other man's knee. "It happened, it's in the past."

"If I'd joined you when you offered it - in D.C. ten years ago, outside Cerebro the other day - you might not have nearly died. You might not have lost your hair. Mystique - _Raven_ \- might not have turned out like me." 

"You are a _good man_ , Erik. You're the only one who has yet to see it."

"I tried to murder the president. I have killed hundreds of people. How can you still believe that?" Erik asked, sounding frail and broken. 

Charles was silent as he wheeled around the table to sit in front of Erik, taking both of the man's hands in his tightly. "Because I have been inside that mind of yours, Erik. _You. Are. Good._ "

The pair of them were quiet for a few moments as Charles looked at Erik, trying to find a sign that his words had at least been heard, while Erik only stared at their hands. After a few long moments, Erik's hands turned over to intertwine with Charles'. Charles couldn't stop his slight smile at the sight of their joined hands.

"The world has done wrong by you, my friend, over and over again," Charles murmured, a finger moving to stroke over the numbers permanently marking Erik's forearm. "You are angry. We just need to find our Erik under all of that anger. The point between rage and serenity, remember?"

"Thank you, Charles," Erik whispered softly. "I would like to stay, for a while. I'll stay away from the children. I'll only ruin them. They don't deserve that." 

"You helped rebuild the mansion, Erik," Charles said with a slight chuckle. "They have seen you perform feats of power beyond belief. You could help them learn to master their powers like you did. But I won't make you, you know that. You are more than welcome to stay. The room you left behind beside mine is still yours."

Erik blinked as he looked up, surprise written all over his face. "I... Thank you. I had thought... you wouldn't want me so close. That you wouldn't trust me."

"I trust you with my life, Erik, even now. Aside Raven, you are my oldest friend."

Charles couldn't help the way his thumb started to rub over Erik's wrist. They didn't have that kind of relationship, not anymore. Especially not with the loss of Erik's family so fresh in his mind. 

"Thank you," Erik whispered, voice breaking slightly. "Thank you." He cleared his throat and stood quickly, his chair jumping slightly across the wooden floor as he pulled his hands back too. "I'll go and get settled in. Would you... like to have dinner tonight? And perhaps finish our game?"

"Of course, Erik," Charles said with a smile. "I'd like that. I'll see you tonight."

Erik hesitated like he wanted to say something before he simply nodded stiffly and left quickly, pulling the door shut behind him. Charles' lips curled into a small smile as he watched his friend and ex-lover walk away, although only for a few hours as opposed to years. It was a good feeling. Perhaps they could fix things. Perhaps Charles could finally make Erik believe that he was worth the time Charles spent with him, that he was a good man despite his previous actions. It would be a long process, but hopefully Erik would stick around for the whole thing. Charles smiled a little more and returned to his desk and the work he'd abandoned. It would be a good evening. 

**Author's Note:**

> I may add more to this, especially a little more bonding and healing and maybe eventually some explicit stuff. We'll see ;)


End file.
